It is increasingly common for an individual or family to have multiple communication addresses. Some of these communication addresses may have messaging features, such as voice mail, email, fax or text messaging, to name a few. It may be inconvenient at times, such as while watching television, to regularly check communication devices associated with these communication addresses to determine whether new messages have been received. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of message notification and access via a video distribution network.